


自认为1

by OnlyViviana



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyViviana/pseuds/OnlyViviana
Summary: 以为你是奶里奶气的0，结果你他妈是个1！！！
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 11





	自认为1

**Author's Note:**

> 写得最长的一次，肉应该不怎么香...我枯

这对李知勋来说是件麻烦至极的事

看着眼前被他吓得腿软跌落在地的年轻男子，他烦躁的蹙眉

“所以为什么要让我来干这种事”

要不是为了家里那位主子，他才不会抛弃那张超大又舒服的床，跑来这样脏兮兮的地方，还遇到这样的低等货色，即脏了眼睛又扰的他心烦

“啧”

“不能直接杀了，还得做麻烦的清理工作，靠！早知道就让全圆佑来了，不管拿多少可乐当筹码我都给，妈的！”

用力踢了巷子旁堆积的箱子撒气，堆了有些时日的箱子散了满天的灰

李知勋一只手搭在墙上，听到旁边那个让他心情烦闷的始作俑者的呜咽，抬眼扫了他一下，给人吓得一哆嗦，刚找回来的力气一散，又跌坐在地上

即使不耐烦到了极点，该做的清理还是得做，在心里暗骂这差点坏了他事的小兔崽子，走到他边上

“小子，脸抬起来”

“眼睛，看着我”

“2020年4月1日凌晨2点48分，你因为被上司骂了心情不好来到酒吧买醉，喝醉后被一个男的带去开房，被操的六亲不认还和人私定了终身，非他的鸡巴不嫁，然后彻底断片，早上醒来只会感受到菊花过度绽放的酸爽，不会记得来过这条巷子也没有见过我”

清理完后还顺带开了个不痛不痒的玩笑，这让李知勋的心情多少有些舒坦，嘴角也微微扬起，完全不在乎隔天一早这个倒了八辈子霉目睹了李知勋的行凶事件的男子心理阴影面积得有多大

事情办完了李知勋也不打算久留，作为一个吸血鬼他秉持着人类所说的不能见太阳的原则从不出门，即使这根本就是扯淡，但他毫不介意以此为借口赖在自己舒舒服服的小天地撒欢儿

今天是迫不得已，夫胜宽被派去援救傻大个金珉奎了，这人...不是，这吸血鬼看起来人模人样的，只要不说话就是个帅气小伙，身子挺拔往那一站就让人觉得放心，可每次组织交代任务他总得在最后关头出岔子，永远不让人省心，最后尹净汉逼不得已把徐明浩委派去盯着金珉奎，让他察觉点不对劲儿就赶紧替上金珉奎，别再让他犯事

洪知秀那个混蛋又假借照顾崔瀚率这个伤员之名硬是把这烂摊子推给全圆佑，全圆佑又以上次帮他瞒着崔胜澈买了十箱可乐的事要挟，把任务推给了他，李知勋无奈只能接下这个任务

要是让崔胜澈这个不是爸爸的年纪却有当爸爸的心的烦事精知道了，他又得被逮着说上好几个小时，惹了这个祖宗还得面对尹净汉那皮笑肉不笑的诡异面庞，呸，护妻奴

说为什么所有吸血鬼都不想接这单，还不是因为这事不仅麻烦，还得接触比他们低一等的人类，要是长得好看那也凑合，偏偏还是个脑满肠肥的油腻老男人，不仅贪财还好男色，看见李知勋长得漂亮就笑的满脸褶子，油光腻腻的，手也不干净，话没说两句就往人身上凑，一张嘴那味儿熏的让李知勋头晕

最后惹得李知勋恼了，三下五除二解决了这臭老头，确保人没气儿就通知手下把人收拾了去，一点没想多碰这让他心气不顺的贱玩意儿，还特意嘱咐了让他们把手砍下来，给家里的弗莱德当零嘴

弗莱德是最近组织新添的一个组员的宠物，是一只威风凛凛的老虎，李知勋看见的第一眼就喜欢，认定这主人肯定也是个帅气威猛的吸血鬼，这让他有些期待

每天看尹净汉和崔胜澈这两个混蛋散发恋爱的光芒就让他气得牙痒痒，这次要是来的人顺眼，他不介意试着相处一段时间，如果不错那就收入囊中，每天到崔胜澈跟前晃悠，不信气不死他

但看见人之后李知勋很快就蔫了，不是他想象中的类型，即不高也没气势，可爱是挺可爱的，但这么奶，在尹净汉和崔胜澈这两个大魔头面前根本没有胜算！！

那天李知勋失了和人交流的兴致，稍稍打了个照面就回房睡大觉

可新来的似乎对他很感兴趣，刚来组织没事干就缠着李知勋给他讲在人间漂流的各种趣事，当然李知勋一点也不想听，甚至有想把人踢出房里的念头

可奈何尹净汉告诉他，新来的实力很强，有可能在洪知秀之上，这意思就是让李知勋别不识好歹和人打起来，到时候吃亏的还是他自己

“知勋尼知勋尼～你在听我说话吗～困了吗还是饿了，怎么不理我啊，知勋尼～”

“我靠闭嘴！”

忍无可忍的李知勋还是爆发了，但他选择用言语抨击这个傻叉，让他知难而退别再来烦他，打不过我还骂不过吗，当我首尔突突机王这称号假的吗

“嘤，知勋尼...”

“我...”

刚想开炮就见人眼圈一红，看这架势就是委屈得快哭了的亚子，给李知勋搞的突然语塞，思索自己干嘛了，踹他蛋了还是踢他鸡巴了，怎么能说掉眼泪就掉眼泪

没过一会儿自愈了又巴巴的往李知勋跟前凑，一会儿蹭蹭脸一会儿摸摸手，让谁看了还以为哪来的虐狗小情侣，奶气哭包攻x傲娇暴躁受，害宁别说还挺带感

反正李知勋是无可奈何了，瘫倒在床上，看着深蓝色的星空天花板发呆，那人也跟着躺下，丝毫没把自己当外人，还试图去勾李知勋的小指，被挣脱后才讪讪闭嘴安静躺好

过了良久

“喂”

“嗯...嗯？知勋尼！怎么了怎么了～”

“名字”

“啊啊啊啊，我叫权顺荣，权 顺 荣哦～”

什么毛病，说话非得拉长音，李知勋心想

这就算两人认识了，那之后李知勋即使从没给过权顺荣好脸色，他也跟个没事人一样整日在李知勋身边晃悠

要有人问他为什么总跟着李知勋，他就回答一句

“可爱啊，知勋尼好可爱的～”

但在和权顺荣出过几次任务后李知勋也渐渐对他改观，看着吊儿郎当奶里奶气的权顺荣，杀人倒是果断，不拖泥带水，这点倒和李知勋不谋而合

然后就是大伙见证奇迹的时刻，平日里那个蹙着眉头一脸不耐烦，想尽各种方法甩掉权顺荣都没有成功的李勋尼，开始接受权顺荣每日的献殷勤

具体表现为喝了权顺荣给他买的可乐，吃了权顺荣给他买的早餐，允许权顺荣在他心情好的时候碰碰手，偶尔高兴还会让权顺荣给他讲笑话，偏偏还是个笑点低的家伙，没听两句就能自己笑的快背过去

在别人眼里这俩就是个奇奇怪怪一点儿不着调的组合，一天一个状态，要不就是李知勋抡起吉他要砸人，要不就是笑的涕泪横流软倒在沙发上，反正不管是哪种状态，权顺荣都是笑咪咪的看着李知勋，打他也不跑，整个人跟掉进蜜糖罐里似的甜的冒泡儿

要换成权顺荣的视角就是，不管是骂人的李知勋还是笑的跟朵花似的李知勋都可爱的让他飄，当然他还是更喜欢笑起来的知勋尼

嘴边小小的梨涡随着嘴角扬起慢慢浮现，偶尔能看见藏匿起来的俏皮可爱的犬齿，粉色的软嫩小舌在嘴里微微卷起，笑的满面潮红，俨然一副勾人心魄的模样，用一词形容，便是回眸一笑百媚生

为数不多的笑容却是把权顺荣迷的找不着南北，趁着人心情好，小心翼翼握住李知勋漂亮秀气的手，捧着宝贝似的仔细端详

李知勋的手确实被称赞过生的好，手指瘦长挺直，指节分明，粉色指甲的颜色也好看，冬天将至，被冻得通红的指甲，手却是越发白皙

算是平凡的一天，没任务没事干，李知勋难得起了兴致想去体验权顺荣之前说的人类好吃的东西，但等了一会儿都没见权顺荣那家伙出现，往常这个时间他应该蹦蹦跳跳的闯进李知勋房里，不管人同不同意先跳上床抱着李知勋来个早晨问好

“再等会儿吧，会过来的”

躺在床上等的昏昏欲睡的李知勋心想，却没想到等他睡醒了权顺荣也还没来，一天都快过去了，他却连个影子都没见着，这太反常了，不免让李知勋觉得有些奇怪

难得想出门却被权顺荣这个不按常理出牌的大笨蛋给毁了，李知勋有些生气，决定去权顺荣房里看看他在干嘛，要是发现他没事，就揍他一顿，不然解不了气

晃晃悠悠走到权顺荣房前，不打算给人好脸色的李知勋也没打算敲门，人在不在都不一定，这么想着就直接打开，他发誓，如果他能未卜先知之后的事，他绝对不会打开那扇门，不，他连门都不想出了

打开后还没来得及质问就看见权顺荣呆愣的坐在床边，棉被不在床上却在地上，一部分被权顺荣死死抓住盖在腿上

“知...知勋尼...”

“你在干嘛”

看见权顺荣跟个没事人一样坐在床边，也不像受伤了的样子，瞬间就让李知勋恼了，气愤让他忽略了权顺荣的怪异，也没察觉空气中弥漫着一股微妙的味道...

“我...我在...呃...我...”

“没有受伤？”

“啊，没...没有啊”

“尹净汉给你派任务了？”

“也...没有啊”

“那你为什么没来找我！”

“啊？”

“劳资好不容易想出门，等你老半天了连你影儿都没见着，还他妈担心你是不是出任务受伤了，结果你跟个没事人一样呆在房里，干什么呢！”

李知勋边骂边走近权顺荣，抬手就要揍人，却突然发现权顺荣眼角泛红，像是刚哭过一样

“你哭过了？”

“啊？没有没有，我没哭知勋尼！”

看权顺荣那么着急的否认，李知勋认为自己猜对了，一瞬间就脑补了权顺荣躲在房里为了某件不知名的事情哭过，因为不好意思所以一天都没来找自己，被发现了还要假装没事发生的这些画面

“靠，我还以为什么事，哭就哭，没啥不好意思的，虽然我觉得男吸血鬼哭挺丢人的，但是个鬼都有跨不过去的坎，有什么难事跟我说啊我好乐一乐”

八卦之魂被燃起的李知勋挑了挑眉，挨着权顺荣坐下，给人吓得一激灵往边上挪了挪，手也抓紧棉被不敢松手

看着李知勋的权顺荣此刻内心快崩溃了，昨天摸过李知勋的手后他就上火的很，心里像被羽毛裹着似的痒，睡了一觉依然压不下去，决定打一下飞机来缓解，结果一边想着李知勋的手一边打，越想越硬却怎么都射不出来，折腾了好久快到顶时被李知勋一开门吓得差点萎了

现在李知勋又贴的那么近，宽大的T恤根本掩盖不了白白嫩嫩的肉体，稍稍弯腰就能透过领口看见没被摧残过的樱桃，膝上的短裤让李知勋白皙的腿暴露在外，偏偏还爱穿深色系的服装，巨大的颜色差异更是刺激着权顺荣的神经线，本来蔫了的下身渐渐精神起来

“那个...知勋尼，明天，明天我再陪你出门好不好...今天不行...我有事”

“什么事？”

“呃...就是...就是有事！”

“怪得很，不去就不去，劳资才不稀罕！”

李知勋站起来就想往外走，刚踏出第一步就被地上的棉被拌了一下，下一秒就要和地板来个亲密接触，权顺荣突然站起来拉住他的手，接下来就跟偶像剧里演的一样，李知勋被权顺荣一拉就扑进他怀里，身高原因让他下巴磕在权顺荣的肩膀上，疼的他晕乎乎的，缓过来后就察觉一个硬物顶着自己

往下看寻找，就看见小小茸抵在他盆骨，前端沾着某种透明粘稠液体，衣服下摆也沾上了一些

权顺荣还在担心李知勋有没有磕着哪，看李知勋往下看后才猛然想起自己下半身是裸着的，小小茸还因为刚刚的闹剧现在精神得很，瞬间慌乱的要推开李知勋道歉

突然感受到被李知勋的手握住下身，权顺荣彻底懵了，僵着身子不知做什么反应，又怕李知勋下一秒就把他命根子掰断喂给弗莱德，额头不断冒出汗水，浸湿了额前的碎发，几滴汗珠顺着下颚线滑落，掉落在地

“呃...嗯！知...知勋？！你在干嘛”

快感涌上时权顺荣受到了惊吓，李知勋的手在帮他套弄，没有回答他的问题，而是把他推倒在床上，开始认真的用手模拟活塞动作，还故意用手掌摩擦前端，惹得更多粘稠的前列腺液争先恐后的流出来

“我说呢，天天这么黏着我，连我拿吉他揍你都不跑的人一天都没来烦我，在房里能干什么，原来是在做这个”

听着李知勋平静地说出这段话的权顺荣有些慌张，他猜不透李知勋想干什么，想开口问又被快感刺激，到嘴边的话变成低喘的呻吟

“权顺荣，你喜欢我吗？想和我做爱？”

李知勋停下手上的动作，抬头直视权顺荣的眼睛，问道

咽了咽口水，权顺荣不确定他是不是看懂了李知勋眼里的情绪，他怕他猜错了，李知勋会再也不理他，他好不容易才让李知勋接受他的存在，这么功亏一篑的话，他不敢想

“回答我，是不是”

“......是...我喜欢你，但不只是为了和你做爱！我是真的喜欢你知勋，不要...不要讨厌我”

“啧，磨磨唧唧，想做就说，不想做拉倒”

..........

“...想的，想和知勋尼做爱”

“想抱知勋尼，想亲知勋尼，也想让你变成我的”

“那就做吧”

话说完李知勋张口就含住小小茸，空出来的手开始脱自己身上的衣服

“脱啊，不是要做吗？不脱衣服？”

“啊...脱！我脱！”

帮权顺荣射出来后，李知勋勾了勾手指让权顺荣过来的，然后在他嘴上啵了一下，露出一个微笑

“盖章，你是劳资的人了”

但各位都知道，现实是没有那么美好的，就在李知勋决定和权顺荣做之后，他就自动把自己归纳为1，原因无他，权顺荣在平常看起来就是奶里奶气的，喜欢撒娇，身上还总是有奶香味，和组织里最充满0气质的徐明浩站在一起，都让李知勋感叹徐明浩有朝一日居然能做1

可是，在李知勋开始用手逗弄权顺荣的乳头时，突然一阵眩晕，缓过来就发现他和权顺荣换了体位，成了他在下权顺荣在上

“知勋尼，接下来让我为知勋尼服务吧～”

还没来得及拒绝就被权顺荣咬住了乳头，快感像电流一样流窜，今天之前他从来都不知道自己的乳头这么敏感，甚至只是稍稍逗弄一下就让他下身开始挺立

“嗯～我靠！啊...不是...不是我才是上面的那个吗！”

“知勋尼在说什么啊，知勋尼这么可爱，当然是我在上面啦”

权顺荣笑咪咪的对着李知勋说，偏偏李知勋力气抵不过权顺荣，没法挣脱，只能任由权顺荣肆意折磨他胸前的两点，却咬着下唇誓死不发出一丝呻吟

李知勋渐渐软下身子，劲儿已经散了，权顺荣的手沿着他的后背顺着脊椎骨往下，到后腰两侧时轻轻扫弄，微微的痒意让李知勋不自觉的扭动腰部，试图闪躲权顺荣使坏的手

李知勋被挑逗的意乱情迷，潮红的脸微眯着的眼睛，一次次吐着热气，细碎的呻吟声从紧咬着的贝齿中顽强逃出，喉结因为唾沫的吞咽上下滚动，脚也不受控制的往内并拢，倒正好顺了权顺荣的意夹住了他的大腿

“啊...你...搞快点！嗯...”

权顺荣擒住李知勋的嘴，一开始是轻吻，舔了舔他有点干涩的嘴唇，手也不停歇，掐住殷红揉捏，趁他张开嘴轻喘时舌头闯进，与其缠绵一番后开始围着周围打转，在上颚轻扫，李知勋敏感的颤了颤，细长的眼睫毛在发抖，权顺荣的舌头又在边缘轻轻划弧形，把李知勋亲的晕晕乎乎

亲完后权顺荣让李知勋改成跪趴的姿势，从床头柜里拿出润滑剂，顺手的让李知勋不免怀疑权顺荣是不是蓄谋已久，还没来得及细想，冰凉的润滑剂刺激的李知勋脑袋短路，顺带让他意识到，他是真的要被权顺荣上了

权顺荣的手指顺着润滑剂慢慢插入，另一只手也抚慰着前端让李知勋放松，慢慢添入第二根手指

到这李知勋开始觉得不适应了，他是第一次，因为紧张后穴绷的更紧，第三只手指时已经撑不下去了，他觉得又涨又疼，带着哭腔叫唤让权顺荣停下，可箭在弦上不得不发，权顺荣早就被李知勋勾的魂都没了，下身硬的跟石头一样，让他放弃，办不到

他只能一边安抚着李知勋，轻吻掉他疼哭的泪水，准备放第四指手指时添上更多的润滑剂，抚慰着前端的手也没停下，可算是给李知勋带来一种冰火两重天的全新体验

李知勋射的时候权顺荣也扩张完了，扶着小小茸抵在穴口摩擦，惹得李知勋心痒里边也痒，又死倔不肯开口求权顺荣进来，眼圈都憋红了，喘息声被克制在自己能听见的范围内

最终还是权顺荣舍不得，撑开李知勋的臀瓣缓缓插入，因为扩张到位，李知勋倒是没怎么感觉到疼，只是觉得涨的很，扭动身体想摆脱不适感，岂料惹得权顺荣差点一次没入

“知勋尼...祖宗，你先别动，你还嫌撩我撩的不够吗”

平日里那个奶里奶气的权顺荣就跟换了个人似的，尾音不再拉长，欲火让他的声音变得暗哑，在耳边说话，热气都呼在耳朵上，把李知勋拖入欲望的漩涡

等李知勋适应好了，权顺荣才开始浅浅地抽动，李知勋能清楚的感受到烫人的温度在自己体内，漂亮秀气的手抓住软绵的枕头，想尽力控制自己的呻吟，又被穴内传来的丝丝快感击碎好不容易找回来的理智

权顺荣也忍不了了，从扩张到现在他一直尽他所能的对李知勋温柔，不想让他对第一次有什么阴影，现在看李知勋适应良好，也不禁开始加快速度

伴随着速度的加快，插入的深度也一次比一次多，李知勋的后穴紧紧缠着他，抽出时力尽所能的挽留，一次次逼他更用力更快的探入这让他欲仙欲死的天堂

李知勋被干爽后也不管什么尊严了，此刻他无比渴望的是那根能给他带来快感的鸡巴，他配合着权顺荣的动作开始自己摆动屁股迎合，呻吟不再被克制而是回荡在房里

“啊...嗯...权顺荣...啊...再深一点...嗯！”

最后是李知勋被干射了，享受着高潮时权顺荣也抽出小小茸射在李知勋光洁的背上

后穴被玩弄过了头，一时半会还合不上，李知勋累趴在床上，任由权顺荣满身黏腻的抱着他

......

各自休息一会儿后才开始说话

“你妈的，权顺荣，你骗了我这么久，我一直以为你是个0，结果他妈是个1，你挺能装啊”

“我没有...知勋尼...”

“刚刚为什么不操我G点？”

“...你这是第一次，我怕把你操晕了”

回想起刚刚偶然被操到G点时，一股电流从脚窜到头顶，那阵舒爽感让他流连忘返欲罢不能，偏偏这个傻叉之后再也没操那，让李知勋高潮时始终带点遗憾

“你咋那么多废话，让你操就操！”

“那...那我们再来一次吧！知勋尼我保证从头到尾都只操那！”

“什么...不是！我不是让你现...嗯！啊...啊...”


End file.
